


sunsets and blowjobs

by Frerard_Wero, klaineluvr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, mikey is mikey but not Mikey looks exactly like mikey but not mikey way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerard_Wero/pseuds/Frerard_Wero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineluvr/pseuds/klaineluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunsets and blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to keep you waiting Mikey!

I raised my hands up and laughed a good laugh. I love the weekends when Frank and I would just drop everything and go to the beach. don't get me wrong I hate tanning and I hate anything that has to do with anti darkness, but I really do enjoy watching the sunset over the Lake after taking a romantic dip the cold water with Frank pressed against me...  
As if he could read my thoughts, he turned his head to look at me and smirked.

I raised eyebrow as he turned his head back to the road.   
we were staying in the cabin not too far from the beach but with the excessive amount of sun protection we brought, we decided to take our convertible instead.  
As we pulled up to the quaint cabin his dog started to bark. I know is thinking, 'why would you bring your dog on a romantic getaway?'  
I would then ask the same thing. It wasn't my idea to bring the dog.  
Dogs are nice and all but I'm more of a cat lady.  
We pulled up at the cabin that we were renting, I grabbed a picnic basket as Frank grabbed our other materials and we made our way inside. We gradually got yourself settled when Frank asked me if I would join him on the back deck.

The view was beautiful the trees surrounding the scene, the red Sun was setting on the orangie sea. 

I made my way to Frank and sat his lap, his arms encircling my waist tightly. I leaned into his embrace fasting in the feeling of just how right this all felt. He began to kiss my neck and I allowed him to, my thoughts drifting from the beautiful scenery,to the handsome man behind me. 

I turned around and begun to kiss him, moulding his lips to mine. His tongue gently prodded against my mouth, I open my mouth and let him in. Our tongues dancing sensually together he runs his hands through my fringe, cupping my neck and pulling me closer to him tilting his head getting a deeper angle. As our kiss gets hotter and hotter , I can feel his erection against my ass. I grind down against him. He lets out a ragged moan

"Miiiiikes, so good. More..." he moans into my ear, hot breath coming out in puffs, making my neck tickle, I shudder. One of the tens grip my neck and forced his tongue deeper down my throat and the other grips my ass and begins to rut up into me. His heat becomes too much and I get up, making him groan at the loss of contact. 

"Babe?" he questions.

Not answering him I slowly sank to my knees in front of him and begin to unbuckle his pants. He grins seeing where this is going and unbuckles his pants and slide them down to his knees, I bring his boxers and pants down to pool around his ankles. I gripped his member, slowly and torturously drag my hand up and down in an antagonizingly slow fashion.

He leans down and practically gowls into my ears "don't be a tease".

Disregarding what he had told me, I continue my slow pace, until he is practically screaming my name, withering on the sunbed.

I take his length into my mouth fully. Not long after we became sexually acti, we realized I don't have much of a gag reflex. We put this to good use.   
I quickly begjn to bob my head, using my skilled tounge to do just what I know he likes.

She is physically shaking on the sunbed, gripping my fringe as go it were his only lifeline. A tilted my head and you and go and sunk down deeply resting my head there is a use my tongue to run up living along the underside of his gorgeous cock. In an instant he came shouting my name   
"MIKEY! "

I I concentrated on following up each and every last drop of his delicious seed, when he lifted me up set me on his lap, and kissed me deeply.

Geesus did good on this one.  
I'm so happy to have him, and proud for him to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
